Demon's Glint
by BigEvilPhenom
Summary: Batman learns of a murderous vigilante in New York by the name of The Punisher. He decides to take it upon himself to seek him out and change him of his ways to become a straight vigilante. But things don't always go as they seem, not even for The Dark Knight. This is a one shot.


Frank Castle, The Punisher, sat perched on top of the Statue of Liberty. HIs target was setting up a shipment at the dock across the island. Looking through his high powered scope he watched the scene. Two men were loading the a truck full of crates while another man stood guard with a rifle.  
'Not a great model but if he knew how to use it it could be deadly' Frank thought to himself.  
He scanned over the rooftops and saw three more men scanning the area below, all with military issue sniper rifles. No doubt watching for him.  
Suddenly he heard a near silent noise behind him. Frank whipped around to see a dark figure looming over him.  
"Castle" said a menacing voice coming from the figure.  
"Who wants to know?"  
Suddenly the figure stepped forward revealing his identity; The Batman. Frank had heard of him, as a matter of fact he had done research on him. He had started cleaning up the streets of Gotham but he had too much of a moral code to be able to really clean up the city. He read the Joker alone had numbers well into the triple digits for murder and the fact that he didn't just end him for good made him sick. He let criminals keep repeating their offenses. Frank didn't give them that option.  
"What do you want? I've got a job to do, one that you so happen to be interrupting. So if you wouldn't mind, get to the point."  
"I got word that a vigilante was taking criminals out permanently and I couldn't stand by to let it continue. You're murdering people, Frank. You may think you're doing the right thing but you're no better than they are. You've got to be stopped."  
"What's it any of your damn buisiness," Frank said rising to his feet. "You worry about your city and I'll worry about mine. It's not my fault you don't have the balls to do what I do. I end criminals for good, I don't keep giving them chance after chance to keep killing innocent people. I AM doing what is right."  
"Killing is killing, no matter what end of the law. You have to be stopped. You have to believe that people can be changed, they have to have that option."  
Frank said nothing and just glared at Batman, who returned the favor. Neither man wavering. What Batman saw in Frank's eyes was something he had only seen in some of the criminals he had faced; a demon's glint. It was a murderous rage that filled the man, controlled him. He wanted revenge and the only thing that would quench it was the blood of the men who had wronged him and he wouldn't stop until every man had been brought down by his justice. Batman could relate to the man to some degree. Deep in the trenches of his mind he felt the same way about those that murdered people for personal gain, those one's that had took his parents. He wanted them dead, but he had made a vow that he would never kill no matter how strong the urge or what had been done to him. The justice system had to handle it.  
"It seems that we've reached an impasse," said Frank breaking the silence.  
"It does."  
"You don't plan on just leaving me to my business?"  
"Not in the least."  
"Let's get this done, I've got real work to do."  
Batman nodded. At that moment Frank raised the rifle and squeezed the trigger. Batman side stepped and knocked the gun out of the way kicking him in the chest. Frank staggered back and hit the rail, his gun falling into the waters below. Batman began to strike, throwing a right hook that he knocked aside and hit Batman in the stomach bending him over. Frank raised a knee to his face but Batman expecting it, raised his arms his gauntlets digging deep into his quad. Castle screamed in pain and staggered back. Batman stalked towards, watching him with predator's eyes. He was standing there holding his leg, blood running between his fingers.  
"Give up now and come peacefully. This doesn't have to go any further."  
"The hell it doesn't," said Frank quickly reaching into his boot and flicking a knife towards the Bat. He knocked the knife to the side and dove towards him. They both entangled into one another tipping over the balcony. Punches flailed from both men as they fell towards the ground. Batman seized a moment grabbing his grappling hook and aimed for the torch. It stuck just before both men hit the ground and slowed them down enough to only knock the wind out of them. Batman was the first to his feet, his suit taking most of the blow. Castle on the other hand was still writhing on the ground sucking in air. The Dark Knight walked towards him, trying to prepare for anything from the man.  
"Frank, let's just end this. We could do this until the other isn't able to stand. I know it could go that long. I don't want it to come to that."  
The Punisher raised his hand and a flame flew out temporarily blinding the Batman. He staggered back and Punisher had the time he needed to regroup and get to his feet. He ran up and started striking the man with blow after blow, combo after combo. He ended succession with an uppercut that sent The Dark Knight flailing onto his back.  
"We won't be doing this forever. It ends right now," he said drawing out his Beretta aiming it down at Batman's skull.  
Batman stared up at him, dazed. His vision blurred, but Castle did exactly what he was expecting and he reared back and kicked his wounded leg, right at the knee. Castle dropped down onto his knees screaming in pain. Batman kicked his gun away and started striking the vigilante with everything he had, pushing him backwards and making the man reel on his feet. The Punisher, feeling himself fall, turned it into a roll and backed away from the oncoming assault. Batman charged towards him pulling out two batarangs and whipping them at his eyes. Castle rolled to the right, barely able to catch his footing on his wounded leg. Catching his adversaries moment of weakness, Batman tossed a grenade containing a binding agent that planted his feet to the ground.  
"Give up your murderous ways Castle, that's all you have to do. Vow to bring the criminals of your city to the legal system and I walk."  
"And if I don't?"  
"I keep coming at you, with everything. I know all about you and trust me, my resources vastly outweigh yours."  
He thought about that for a moment. He knew that he could hold his own in a fight with him for quite a long time, but could tell from the way the man used what he had available to him with such precision he couldn't take him in a brawl. He had to find a way out and regroup to prepare for his next assault. It was his only option. Either that or kill them both right now with a grenade and that option didn't sit with him too well. Besides, his suit would more than likely protect him and he would basically be committing suicide.  
"Piss off Batboy," growled Castle as he pulled out two smoke grenades and tossed them at the ground, filling the air with smoke. Batman ducked down and raised his cape to his face. When the smoke cleared, The Punisher was gone. No where to be seen by the eyes of the Caped Crusader.  
"Another day Frank, another day."


End file.
